


Something I Should Know

by crime_n_passion



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crime_n_passion/pseuds/crime_n_passion
Summary: Written around the lyrics of "Is There Something I Should Know?". Simon senses John has something on his mind, but he isn't sure what it is.





	

Simon was sitting in his flat alone after the ‘Rio’ tour had finally finished. He was relaxing with a cup of herbal tea and a good book as he sighed to himself, peacefully. He was glad to finally get some time off and not have to think about working. He was deeply into his book when he heard the phone ring. He frowned slightly, annoyed at being interrupted from his solitude.

“Yeah?” he answered.

“Hey, mate,” Andy said from the other line. “The record label wants us to record a single that we can release before we go back into the studio for the next record. Kinda just to hold the fans over, yeah?”

Simon rolled his eyes in annoyance. He loved the fame and fortune the band was enjoying, but he was grateful to have some time off and now his holiday had been rudely interrupted. He groaned on his end of the phone but knew that he had obligations that he had to fulfill.

“Ok….so when are we all getting together?” He sighed.

“Well I thought maybe just you and me could get together and knock something out? I don’t think it has to be any huge production, it’s just one song,” Andy suggested.

“Yeah okay then. Wanna come over tomorrow, say half-two?”

“Sounds alright. I’ll see you then. Cheers,” Andy replied.

“Cheers,” Simon said as he hung up the phone.

Simon paced his flat and thought about lyrics for the new song they would have to come up with. He hadn’t even given a thought about writing any new music since before they had gone into the studio to record ‘Rio’, and his muse had been quiet lately. He knew having Andy over would be of some help, but he was completely at a loss as to what the song would be about.

—————-

The next day, Simon was puttering around his flat trying to think up a melody and humming notes softly to himself but each one was worse than the next. He began to get frustrated with his lack of being able to come up with something catchy when he heard a knock at the door. He grumbled to himself and went and opened the door. Andy stood on the other side with his acoustic guitar which was tucked neatly in its case. Simon smiled as he let him into his flat.

“Good to see you, mate,” Simon said as he hugged Andy in a friendly hug and clapped him on the back.

“Yeah, it’s been a few months since the tour. I was glad to not have to look at that ugly face of yours every day anymore!” Andy wickedly teased as Simon chuckled and shoved him in the shoulder in reply.

“Can I get you anything? Cuppa? Beer?” Simon offered.

“Aye, I’d love a beer. Helps the creative process, yeah?” Andy grinned.

Simon chuckled as he walked down the hallway to the kitchen to retrieve Andy a bottle. Andy sat in the living room and pulled his guitar out of the case and started to tune it. He turned the pegs, adjusting the tension and listened carefully to each string. Simon came back holding the beer in one hand and his own acoustic guitar in the other. He handed the beer to Andy and then sat down across from him.

“Ta,” Andy said gratefully as he took the beer. “Okay so I sort of came up with a good riff that we could build on. Tell me what you think.”

Simon sat in silence as Andy played the now familiar guitar hook. Simon’s eyes perked up and marveled at how well Andy could become inspired to write a hit song so easily. He mentally cursed himself for overthinking it when something so simple could be so amazing.

“It’s brilliant! Very catchy,” Simon agreed. “So how about this for a chord progression for the verses to fit around it?” he said as he strummed his own guitar.

“Yeah, good on ya, mate! I like that!” Andy smiled. “Have any ideas for lyrics yet?”

“We just bloody well wrote the song! How could I have come up with something that fast?” Simon rolled his eyes.

Andy grinned, “Aye, I just thought your pea-sized brain was always working at putting some such nonsense together!”

“My lyrics are hardly nonsense, ya bastard! I prefer to think of them as poetry,” Simon said petulantly.

“Yeah okay, mate. As long as you understand them I guess that’s all that matters because fuck if I know what they’re ever about!” Andy laughed.

Simon smirked and shoved Andy by the shoulder, practically knocking him off his chair. The two of them worked out a song in less than an hour. They had the full music and the vocal melody of the tune, but Simon’s mind came up short for lyrics. They agreed that the single would appease the label and they would present it to the rest of the band in the studio the next week. After they had finished, Andy packed up his guitar and they both bid farewell. Simon smiled to himself and hummed the melody in his head as he walked around his flat trying to think of lyrics, but nothing was coming to mind.

————

_‘I know you’re watching me every minute of the day. I’ve seen the signs and the looks and the pictures that give your game away…’_

The next week, the entire band met in the studio and Simon and Andy informed them that they had come up with a song that they suggested be their next single. The band was eager to hear it and so they could improve upon it and bring their own respective parts to the tune. Simon strummed the rhythm guitar as Andy played lead and Simon hummed the vocal melody for the song. After they were finished, Simon’s eyes flashed to John and he saw John checking him out, appraisingly. Simon did a double take back to John, but John just looked away. Simon figured he was imagining the intent of the signs and the look that he had thought he had seen.

“Fantastic!” Nick exclaimed after hearing the song. He sauntered to his keyboards and flicked on the switch. “What if we had the synth chords as a counterpoint to the guitar like this?” He said as he played some chord progressions.

“Oh brilliant, Nick!” Simon smiled as he passed a look to the rest of the band, settling on John who was once again giving him a flirtatious look. Simon knew he wasn’t imagining it this time. John had something on his mind with the way his brown eyes were fixated mischievously upon Simon.

“What do you think, Johnny?” Andy asked the bassist.

“I definitely like what I’ve seen. Play it again, and I’ll see if there’s anything else I like,” John grinned wickedly at his double entendre while still staring at Simon.

Simon blushed and looked down at the floor. He was getting a little self-conscious at the way John had been staring at him. However they honored the request and Andy and Simon played the song again with Nick now adding bits of keyboards and Roger beating on the arm of the couch with his drumsticks. Simon felt John’s eyes heavy upon him as he strummed the guitar and suddenly the room filled with a huge discord as he hit the wrong guitar chord accidentally.

Andy laughed loudly, “That’s why we only let you play on ‘Save A Prayer’, mate!”

“Sod off!” Simon narrowed his eyes at Andy and then flashed a look back to John who was fighting back a knowing smirk that he was making Simon squirm.

“So have you come up with any lyrics, Charley?” Nick questioned.

“Um, no. Not yet. The inspiration hasn’t struck me yet,” Simon replied as he took the guitar off his lap and set it on the stand. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed in minor frustration.

“Anything I can do to inspire you?” John grinned with a raised eyebrow towards Simon.

———

_‘I made a break I run out yesterday…’_

Simon peered over to John carefully and felt himself blush, “Um no….I’m sure I’ll come up with something, Johnny. Thanks though…..I-I’m just gonna go to the loo. I’ll be back,” he said, excusing himself quickly. 

He had to break out of that atmosphere. John was making him feel very awkward.

Simon entered the toilet and went to the sink and looked in the mirror. He thought he was going mad. Was he imagining this or was John really trying to tell him something? He splashed some water on his face and dried himself off with a towel. He stood and stared at himself in the mirror for another minute and then let his mind wander. He had always known John was gorgeous. He admired the way the girls would swoon over him and he couldn’t blame them. John had a handsome face and beautiful brown eyes and that bottom lip that looked so kissable. He got swept up in the moment thinking of those lips and what they would feel like to taste them upon his own. He thought about passionately kissing John and the throaty groans that the bassist would make. He felt himself getting quite aroused at the thought. Then he snapped back to his senses and realized he was just fantasizing about his best friend. He blushed furiously and splashed more water on his face. He finally composed himself and went back out into the studio where the other band members were.

“You ok, Charley?” John smirked.

“Yeah, I just had to get away to think of some lyrics,” he lied.

“Well I’m sure you’ll come up with something,” John said as he looked down at his bass, plucking some strings.

————————

_‘Is there something I should say that’ll make you come my way…’_

Later that evening, the band had finished their work for the day and decided to call it quits until tomorrow. The song was far from finished and Simon had still yet to think of any lyrics for the song. He made it back home with John still on his mind. It was clear to him that John had been flirting with him, or was it? Was he making up the entire situation in his head or did he really pick up on vibes that John was laying down? It was after midnight and he yawned and headed for bed. He removed his clothes and stripped down to his underwear and tucked himself neatly under the covers and turned out the light. Although he was exhausted, he couldn’t sleep. He was staring at the ceiling thinking of John. He wondered what the bassist’s bare skin felt like on his fingertips. He wondered what his skin tasted like. Then he found himself thinking more intimate thoughts. He wondered what John’s cock would taste like in his mouth. Simon felt himself becoming very aroused at the thought of having sex with John. But how could he bring it up with him? Was there something he could say to John to address the issue and what would even happen if John turned him down? He thought about it for awhile, but then finally dozed off to sleep.

——————-

_‘And fiery demons will dance when you walk through that door…’_

The next day the band hit the studio again and Simon was looking forward to seeing John. He wondered if there was any way he could bring up to the bassist the sudden confusing feelings he was having. Andy, Roger and Nick had already made it into the studio by the time Simon had gotten there, but to his disappointment, John was late. The band just continued to work on the song without him, but eventually John came strolling in a couple hours later.

“Sorry, mates. I got caught up in an interview,” John said as he entered the studio.

Simon felt his heart light afire as he saw the lanky bassist walk through the door. He was now the one staring at John and feeling all sorts of mixed emotions towards him.

“It’s okay, Johnny. We’re still trying to work out some different guitar and synth parts,” Andy smiled at him. “We’re also waiting for this lazy sod to come up with some lyrics!” He laughed as he nodded towards Simon.

Simon shot Andy a black look, “They’ll come when they come! I can’t just manufacture them out of thin air!” He growled.

Simon then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see John touching him with a smile, “Easy Simon, we know you’ll come up with something brilliant, don’t we lads?” He said towards the rest of the band.

Simon gratefully smiled back at John for the comfort and his heart was thumping wildly in his chest as he felt John’s touch on his shoulder.

———-

_‘Do you feel the same cuz you don’t let it show…’_

The band felt they had the music fine tuned even if there were no lyrics yet, so they started recording. Roger was in the booth laying down his drum tracks as they all watched and listened. Simon made sure he was sitting down next to John on the couch. John was sitting with his legs crossed and Simon casually sat with his legs spread and one of them was touching John’s. He then started bouncing a knee to cause some friction between their legs. However John wasn’t responding to his touch. What happened to the flirtatious bassist from the day before? Did he even feel the same way, because he certainly wasn’t letting it show. Simon was beginning to doubt himself again that he made the entire thing up in his head. John uncrossed his legs and sat forward with his elbows on his knees intently listening to the drum tracks; his leg still touching Simon’s. Simon decided to make another move and put his arm around the back of the couch behind John. When John finally sat back again, Simon had his arm around John casually, but John paid no attention.

Roger came out of the booth to listen to the track that he had just recorded. They played it back and the band was listening and commenting on it and they were all consumed in the music. However Simon was consumed with getting John’s attention.

“How was that, chaps?” Roger asked for approval.

Simon suddenly piped up as he clapped his hands in applause. “It was bloody brilliant, Rog! I’m sure it will lay the ground for a very sexy bass track.” He said as he flashed a look towards John and arched a suggestive eyebrow.

John just looked blankly at Simon and replied, “Yeah I’ll see what I can do. I like the groove a lot. I think it might work.”

Simon was starting to get frustrated that John wasn’t picking up on all of the signals that he had been giving him. Maybe John wasn’t interested in him after all?

———

_‘Please please tell me now, is there something I should know…’_

The band worked hard on perfecting the recording for the rest of the day. John had come up with a funky and fun bass track and it was his turn to record. Simon intently stared at him through the mixing booth window while John’s fingers danced over the bass strings. He imagined John touching him with those fingers in all the right spots. John had his eyes closed and head tilted back slightly as he was getting into the groove. Simon felt himself become aroused looking at the pure passion that John was radiating from his body language. He wished that John would just give him another sign or a look that he was not imagining what he had seen from the day before.

John came back to the mixing booth to listen back to his bass track through the stereo speakers, he was so focused on it that nothing else existed at the moment. Simon decided that it was time to turn it up a notch.

“Sounds fantastic, John! The things you can do with those fingers,” he grinned at the bassist.

John just shot him a momentary blank stare and then went back to the task at hand. Simon was beginning to grow frustrated at this point. Maybe it was just his imagination? Maybe he was being ridiculous to think that John even remotely thought of him that way. He sighed and sat back on the couch while they did several more takes to get the bass track right.

After a few hours, Andy was set to lay his guitar tracks down. As Andy was busy recording, John came to sit down on the couch next to Simon. Simon chewed on his lip, trying to think of the right thing to say.

“Hey, how about after this we hit the pub, yeah?” Simon asked John.

“Um yeah, okay. I’m sure Andy would love a beer after a long day,” John replied.

“Well I kinda meant just you and I,” Simon said, nervously waiting for a reply.

John raised an eyebrow at Simon in question, “Why just us?”

Simon looked away from John and down at the floor, “Uh, never mind. I just thought maybe we could hang out. We never get to spend any time together anymore….Oh I don’t know. Fine, invite the rest of the band,” Simon sighed in frustration. He wanted to practically beg John to tell him if there was something he should know.

Several hours later the band arrived at the pub and talked about the day’s session. Since they had become enormously famous in the last recent months, they knew of a low key place where they could go just hang out in a back room alone without the prying eyes of the public. Roger and Andy were shooting pool while Nick, Simon and John were sitting around a table enjoying their drinks.

“Thought of any lyrics yet, Charley?” Nick questioned.

Simon hadn’t even thought about the lyrics, his mind had been so laser focused on John lately that the words escaped him.

“Not yet. I’ll come up with something though. I always do,” Simon replied as he took a long gulp of his beer.

“Yeah and we’ll try and see if we can make any sense of them,” John teased him as Nick laughed in response.

“Bloody funny you are,” Simon narrowed his eyes at John. “Would you rather have me writing this tripe?” Simon growled as the new song ‘Karma Chameleon’ was blasting over the pub speakers. John and Nick laughed and agreed that Simon’s lyrical abilities were far superior to Boy George’s.

The band enjoyed a few more hours at the pub and they were all just drunk enough to decide that they should probably get home. It wouldn't do to have a hangover while trying to focus in the studio the next day.

————————

_‘You’re about as easy as a nuclear war…’_

The next day, Andy was still finishing up some of his guitar tracks as Nick messed around with his synths. Simon had all but given up on trying to flirt with John anymore. He decided that John’s initial flirtations were imagined and he should just drop it.

Simon had his lyric notebook out and was sitting at a table trying to write, but was getting frustrated as nothing he wrote down fit the vocal melody of the song. As he was hunched over and focused on his words, John came up behind him and started massaging his shoulders. Simon sat up straight and groaned as he closed his eyes.

“God that feels good,” Simon moaned as he felt the bassist’s strong hands on him.

“You looked like you could use a good massage,” John grinned as he rubbed the tension from the singer’s shoulders. “How are the lyrics coming?”

“They aren’t,” Simon sighed as he tossed his pen down onto his notebook.

John leaned down and whispered seductively into Simon’s ear, “Anything I can do to give you inspiration?”

Simon’s eyes went wide. So maybe he wasn’t imagining it? Or was he? He was so confused with the mixed signals that John had been giving him that he didn’t even know how to act around him anymore and John sure wasn’t making it easy.

“Um…what did you have in mind?” Simon asked as he turned around to face John.

“Oh I dunno,” John blushed as he looked at the floor. “I just thought maybe…well…just forget it. It’s nothing. I’ll let you get back to writing.” John said as he then turned and left Simon to get back to his lyrics.

Simon growled in frustration. He was about ready to pull his hair out with the way John had been taunting him, he was definitely not making this easy. Then suddenly the lyrics popped into his head like a lightbulb. He started scribbling them down at lightning speed as they poured out of his brain. He finally finished his stream of consciousness writing and then looked them over once more to make any improvements and then shouted to the rest of the band.

“I’ve got it! The lyrics are finished!” Simon announced with excitement.

“Yeah? That’s brilliant, mate!” Andy said with a huge grin, “Well, let’s hear them then!”

The whole band was eager with anticipation to hear what lyrical genius had come forth from Simon’s brain this time.

“No, not yet. You’ll hear them when I record them,” Simon smirked with a raised eyebrow, looking pointedly at John.

John looked back at him, inquisitively. Simon had always been eager to share his lyrics before, why was he being so secretive this time? After Nick had finished his keyboard parts, Simon went into the booth and put on headphones to record a once through, rough demo vocal track. He closed his eyes and listened to the instrumental track begin and then when it was time to add the vocals he sang sweetly imagining everything he wanted to say to John. John looked through the glass of the studio and his mouth all but dropped open as he listened to the words that flowed out of Simon’s mouth. 

Simon opened his eyes and looked pointedly at John through the glass and sang, “Do you feel the same, cuz you don’t let it shoooow…”

After the song was over, the band cheered as Simon came back into the mixing room. John was still in a daze over the words he had just heard and knew that they were most likely directed at him.

“Brilliant, Charley!” Nick said, approvingly as he clapped Simon on the back. “We’ll just tweak the vocals a bit and add some backing tracks and I think we have ourselves a song!”

Andy and Roger excitedly agreed that they had just about finished their masterpiece, but John was standing anxiously chewing on a cuticle. It was a nervous habit he had whenever something was on his mind.

Simon went over to John with a smirk, “And what did YOU think?” he teased the bassist.

“Um….can we talk out in the hallway?” John replied, nervously.

“Absolutely!” Simon grinned as he followed John.

They were all alone in the hallway and John got up the courage and flat out asked Simon, “Were those lyrics for me?”

“Yep!” Simon grinned proudly. “So….is there something I should know?”

“I think you know the answer…” John grinned sheepishly back at Simon.

Simon then boldly put his hands on either side of John’s face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. John groaned into the kiss as their tongues met and John wrapped his arms around Simon’s body.

Finally Simon pulled away from the kiss and looked John deeply in the eyes, “You don’t know how bad I wanted to do that,” he grinned.

John smiled back, “I’m glad you did. I wanted it too, but I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“Oh you definitely got your point across,” Simon said as he pulled John in for another soft kiss.

They broke the kiss and knew that they were going to get caught by the rest of the band if they didn’t stop now and head back into the studio. John headed back in, but before he could open the door, Simon grabbed him by the arm, “Want to come over to my flat afterward?”

John grinned with a twinkle in his eye, “Most definitely.”

The two of them composed themselves and headed back into the studio where the rest of the band were still focusing on the music. They worked more on the vocal tracks for the rest of the day and Simon jauntily sang the words take after take as he looked at John through the glass window.

——————

After the day’s recording the band all said goodbye to one another and Simon and John hopped into a taxi to head back to Simon’s flat. They just made some idle chatter and talked a bit more about the music. The arrived at Simon’s and headed inside.

“Make yourself at home,” Simon told John. “Would you like a beer?”

“Yeah that sounds great,” John said as he went to sit down on Simon’s sofa. He was a bit nervous, but at least he had the peace of mind of finally knowing that Simon was feeling the same way he was feeling.

Simon came back into the room with two beers and handed one to John and sat next to him.

“Ta,” John said gratefully and then there was sort of an awkward silence.

“Well I guess we both know each other’s feelings now,” Simon laughed.

“Yeah! I’m glad to have it off my chest,” John sighed.

“So when did you start feeling this way?” Simon questioned.

“Rio Tour. Just seeing you so alive on stage and smiling and taunting all of those screaming girls, well, it kinda made me appreciate your beauty,” John smiled.

“I have to say the feeling is mutual, you’re rather gorgeous yourself,” Simon smiled as he leaned in to John.

John smiled softly and then Simon pulled him into a slow burning kiss. They broke the kiss eventually as Simon laid down on the couch and John climbed on top of him. John leaned down for another kiss and he thrust his hips into Simon’s. They rubbed their growing erections together for awhile until they could both barely stand it any longer. Simon tossed his head to the side in ecstasy and John started licking a line along his neck and behind his ear as Simon hissed.

“You’re so fucking good at that. One would think you’ve done this before,” Simon panted.

“Of course I’ve had sex before,” John pulled away and laughed as he looked down at Simon.

“No, I meant with blokes,” Simon clarified himself.

“Oh…well I’ve done that too,” John admitted.

Simon raised an eyebrow and looked up at John in amazement, “Really?? I would have never guessed.”

“Yeah I’ve done it with Nick a few times,” John said passively as he dove in for more of Simon’s neck.

Simon’s eyes went wide and he pulled away from John’s kisses and pushed the bassist up by the shoulders to get him off of him, “WHAT??” he exclaimed.

“What?” John replied evenly.

“You and NICK??” Simon asked in further shock.

“Yeah, so what? We grew up together and have fooled around a bit. Boys will be boys, yeah?” John grinned.

Simon slithered his way out from underneath John and stood up a good distance away from him, “No. This boy will not be one of your boys!” He said firmly.

John straightened himself up a bit on the couch and looked at Simon in confusion, “What’s wrong?”

Simon huffed, “You are just going to fuck your way through the band and you think I’m next??”

“WHAT?” John looked at him in confusion at Simon’s accusations.

“What is all this to you, John? Just another senseless shag and then you’ll run off for the night? Who else in the band have you slept with??”

“No one!! I just thought you and I had some kind of chemistry!” John replied, defensively.

“I thought our friendship ran deeper than just senseless sex!” Simon glared at him.

“I’m not using you for sex, I was going to spend the night!” John replied.

“Yeah? Then what? Have a one night stand and then pretend like nothing ever happened? No thanks. I don’t do that with my best mates,” Simon huffed.

“Jesus, Charley, lighten up!” John rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want to be a quick shag and then ‘see you around’! I felt myself growing rather fond of you!” Simon admitted.

John rubbed his hand over his eyes in frustration, trying to figure out what to say to Simon, “Look. We’re mates. It doesn’t have to be any more than that, I just wanted you to know that I’m attracted to you and I’d like to explore it further. That’s all.”

“I think you should just go. This wasn’t such a good idea after all,” Simon said as he walked to the front door and opened it for John to leave. “I’ll just see you tomorrow in the studio.”

John got up off the couch and walked towards the door. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, “Okay if you’re sure. I’m sorry I bothered you.”

“GO!” Simon demanded as he slammed the door behind John.

—————-

The new song was just about finished, but they had to put some backing vocals on it for the final touch. The entire band was waiting around for Simon to show up but he was over an hour late.

“This really isn’t like Simon. I think someone should give him a ring?” Nick suggested to the rest of the band with a hint of worry.

John sat on the couch trying to look innocent while anxiously chewing on a cuticle, but Nick knew every gesture of John’s body language and knew the bassist knew something he didn’t.

Nick narrowed his eyes at John, “What did you do??”

“Me? Nothing!” John said defensively with wide eyes.

“You know I know better than that, now what happened, Nigel??” Nick demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Nick, Andy and Roger waited for John’s reply when Simon finally came strolling into the studio. He said nothing to the band and just went into the vocal booth and put on headphones ready to record the backing vocals. Andy’s eyes followed Simon and he shrugged and went into the booth and put on his own headphones to help with the tracks. John stood up to head to the booth, but Nick pushed him back down on the couch by his shoulder.

“Speak! What did you do with Charley?” Nick said with a black glare.

“Nothing I told you! Nothing happened!” John said defensively.

“Then what’s crawled up Charley’s arse and died?” Nick said as he crossed his arms accusingly at John.

“I can’t help that the bloody bastard is in a pissy mood! Now let me up, I have to go help record the vocals,” John huffed as he made to get up again.

Nick sighed and watched John go into the room with Simon and Andy where the three of them were to record. Simon absolutely refused to look at John but John looked at Simon with a knowing smile. Simon shot a glance up to John and then narrowed his eyes at him as if to tell him to fuck off. Andy looked at the two men and knew something had happened between them but he was unsure of what. John made it a point to stand right next to Simon while they were laying down the vocals. The song started playing and Simon, John and Andy sang in unison. After a couple lines, John brushed his hand against Simon’s crotch and made Simon hit a wrong note. John knew that Simon would rather die than say anything about what happened the night before in front of Andy.

Simon glared at the bassist and threw off his headphones and yanked John by his arm out into the hallway. He slammed John into the wall with thunderous anger on his face.

“What the fuck??”

“Just playing around, relax,” John grinned.

“Keep your bloody hands to yourself or your fingers won’t ever be able to play bass again!”

“My, my….so moody today,” John smirked.

“Just leave me alone and let’s finish what we’re here for!”

Simon stormed back into the studio, as John strolled in behind him. The song played back again and the three men began to sing together. As they were singing, John was pointedly staring at Simon and Simon felt John’s eyes upon him. In a fit of frustration, Simon again threw his headphones down at the floor and stormed completely out of the studio and made to go home. Nick ran outside after Simon and grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Charley wait!” Nick called to him.

“WHAT?” Simon growled as he turned to look at Nick.

“What’s going on? What’s got you all bolloxed up?” Nick questioned with a concerned look.

“That bloody bastard who is trying to sleep his way through the band! That’s who!”

“Who? John?”

“Yes! Last night at my flat, he was trying to get into my pants and I told him no! Apparently that’s not an issue with you though, yeah?” Simon dripped sarcasm.

“What??” Nick replied, trying to figure out what Simon meant.

“I know all about it, Nick. John told me that you used to fool around as boys,” Simon said as he crossed his arms over his chest looking down at the keyboardist.

Nick looked at Simon with wide eyes, “He told you about us?”

“Aye, and I’m not gonna be his next shag!” Simon shouted.

“Simon, look…..that was a long time ago. We were just teens fooling around. John isn’t the type to just sleep with a mate and toss them aside,” Nick explained.

“Well he has a funny way of showing it! Goddamn it all. I thought we had a connection. A real connection and now he is just trying to get me into his bed,” Simon said angrily.

“Have you tried talking to him about it?”

“No and I don’t want to. I’m not interested in being someone’s one night stand!”

“Talk to him, Simon. You need to sort this out. Come on, let’s go back inside,” Nick persuaded.

Simon stubbornly decided to follow Nick back into the studio as the rest of the band was sitting around chatting and biding their time. John looked at both Nick and Simon and knew that they probably had been talking about him outside.

“Can we talk to you….alone?” Nick asked the bassist.

“Um, yeah ok,” John said, nervously. He wondered what type of ambush Nick and Simon had in store for him.

The three men went out into the hallway and Simon stood with his arms crossed as John once again chewed on a cuticle, radiating with anxiety.

“So what is going on with you and Simon?” Nick questioned.

“Nothing! I just thought we had a mutual attraction. I’m sorry if I offended you, Charley,” John said humbly.

“Well I did have an attraction until you were just trying to use me for sex!” Simon said with a glare.

“That’s not true, I would never do that to someone I cared so much about,” John replied. “You’re one of my best friends. How could our relationship survive that way?”

Simon narrowed his eyes at John, arms crossed, staring at him to try and figure out if he was lying or not. They stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes until Nick sighed in frustration.

“Well you two need to get this sorted out, I need to get back into the studio.”

Nick left the two of them alone and there was more awkward silence.

“I tell you what. How about we go on a proper date, and I’ll wine and dine you and then take you home,” John smiled with one of his handsome, boyish grins and full Taylor charm.

Simon raised an eyebrow at him skeptically, “And what happens when I get home?”

“Nothing you don’t want to happen. I’ll even drop you off at your door if you want and I won’t even come inside,” John then put a hand on Simon’s arm and caressed him gently. “Please give me a chance? Please?”

Simon sighed and looked at the ground, contemplatively. He did like the idea of spending alone time with John and John seemed to be quite sincere, but he also knew that John Taylor could have anyone eating out of the palm of his hand with only a smile and pleading in his brown eyes.

“Let’s just finish these backing vocals and I’ll think about it…..and keep your bloody hands to yourself!” Simon said firmly.

John raised his hands in surrender, “No hands! I promise!” he smiled.

They went back into the studio and recorded the vocals with John being on his best behaviour. He didn’t even steal a glance towards Simon and put his best effort into the recording. After they were satisfied with their final take, they all headed back into the mixing room.

“That was fabulous! Our vocals together have a certain chemistry,” John grinned playfully to Simon.

Simon just rolled his eyes and turned the playback track on so he could hear the backing vocals through the studio speakers. The song was finished and they did a final mix and they sent it off to be mastered for the release.

After the session, John put his arm around Simon’s shoulder, “Dinner then?” he smiled.

Simon sighed and gave in, “Okay fine. But I’m warning you, if this is just some kind of trick to seduce me, I’ll kick your bloody arse!”

“No tricks. Come on, let’s go. I’m starving,” John smiled as he led Simon outside to where they could find a taxi.

—————

They went to a nearby restaurant where they were sat in a secluded table away from the public. John gallantly slid Simon’s chair out for him as Simon sat down, rolling his eyes at the chivalry. Then John sat down in his own chair.

“See? Is this so bad?” John smiled.

Simon narrowed his eyes at John, “Not yet anyway.”

John laughed as they both glanced over the menu. They ordered their food from the waiter and both of them were enjoying a beer, but there was once again an awkward silence between them.

Finally John spoke up, “We’re acting like a couple teens on their first date. Come on, Charley. It’s just me. It doesn’t have to be anything more than dinner,” John smiled.

“Fine,” Simon said, petulantly. “But don’t try and get me drunk either because that won’t work!”

John rolled his eyes and placed a hand on top of Simon’s, “You really don’t get it, do you? I really like you, Simon. And if that means taking it slow, I’m okay with that. Or if nothing ever comes of it, I’m okay with that too, but don’t you at least want to try?”

Simon sighed and let down his guard. He looked at John’s hand on top of his own and decided that the bassist was probably being sincere after all.

“Yes. Slow. Very slow. I didn’t even know I felt anything for you until we recorded this song!” Simon explained.

“And that’s okay. You wanted me to tell you if there is something you should know, and I’m telling you I’m very fond of you, Simon Le Bon,” John smiled softly.

Simon smiled a half smile and looked at John, “I’m growing rather fond of you myself.”

They both continued light conversation as they ate their dinners and had a few more beers. John paid the bill and they headed out into the cool night air. Simon shivered as he only had worn a t-shirt.

“Cold?” John questioned.

“Bloody English weather. You never know what to wear,” Simon grumbled as he wrapped his arms around himself.

John took off his blazer and placed it over Simon’s shoulders to warm him up. Simon was grateful to have some warmth. They decided to skip taking a taxi and walk back to Simon’s flat so that they could have a chat while they walked. They bared their feelings to one another as the strolled through the chilly night. Finally they reached the step of Simon’s flat.

“Well here you are. I told you I would bring you home and I even kept my hands to myself!” John smiled.

Simon laughed, “Yes, you were very well behaved. One would think you should be rewarded for that.” He said as he cocked an eyebrow with a smirk.

“Oh?” John questioned with a grin.

“Yes. A goodnight kiss and then you can hail a taxi back to your own flat,” Simon said smugly. He had meant what he said, he intended to take this newfound relationship very slow.

John laughed softly as he looked at the ground. He knew Simon was right to refuse him into his flat. He wanted to prove to the singer that he was more to him than just sex. He then looked back up at Simon and put his hand behind Simon’s neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. A few moments later they pulled away from one another, smiling.

“Thanks for coming out with me tonight,” John said thoughtfully.

“Thanks for inviting me. I had a great time,” Simon smiled.

“May I call upon you tomorrow night again then, Sir?” John teased dramatically.

Simon rolled his eyes, “Wanker.” He said as he took John’s blazer off and gave it back to him.

“Seriously though, would you like to go out again tomorrow night?” John pushed.

“Yes I’d like that,” Simon smiled.

“How about I pick you up at 6 and we could go catch dinner and a movie?” John suggested.

“Sounds great, but only if I get to pick the movie! If I let you pick knowing you it would be one of Nick’s art noir flicks with subtitles or some such nonsense!” Simon grinned.

John laughed, “Fine. You pick then. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” He said as he pulled Simon into one final kiss. They said goodnight once again and Simon let himself into his flat.

———————

The next night, John arrived at Simon’s flat around 6 as promised. He rang the doorbell and moments later, Simon answered. John smiled at him and handed him the bouquet of flowers that he had been holding and Simon reluctantly took them and rolled his eyes.

“Nice touch, but really, you don’t have to court me,” Simon said as he took the flowers and placed them on a table by the door.

“I just wanted you to know that I care,” John smiled. “Beyond lust, beyond sex, I really like you, Simon.”

“You’re such a girl,” Simon teased with a grin.

“I’m no girl, but you’ll find that out soon enough. Come on, you ungrateful asshole,” John laughed.

The two of them had a great dinner with great conversation and then headed to the cinema. Simon picked out an action-packed war flick that John thought made Simon….well, Simon. Not that John minded the choice of films, but it certainly wasn’t a romantic gesture on his part. John led them to the very back row of the cinema, telling Simon it was the best way for them not to be noticed by fans of there was nothing but a wall behind them. Simon agreed and they sat and waited for the movie to start.

During the middle of the movie, John casually put his hand on Simon’s knee. Simon didn’t really notice, however. His eyes were wide and glued to the screen, watching all of the bloodshed and gore with fascination. John looked around them and noticed the mostly empty theatre and ran his hand up the inside of Simon’s thigh and then started rubbing his cock on the outside of his pants. Simon definitely took notice to that. He turned to look at John in question and John looked at him with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. Simon sighed and closed his eyes and laid his head against the back of the seat as he was enjoying the friction upon his hardening cock. John watched every facial expression on Simon’s face as he continued massaging and rubbing Simon.

“Oh god..” Simon moaned softly with his head still resting on the seat, his eyes closed, and his mouth parted slightly.

“Like that, do you?” John whispered in his ear.

Simon nodded fast and started thrusting his hips underneath John’s hand. Then he realized he was going to come in his pants if he didn’t do something right quick.

“As much as I’m enjoying your attention, you really need to stop now,” Simon groaned, eyes still closed.

“What’s the matter, Charley? It seems like you’re rather bothered by something?” John grinned.

“John, please stop! You’re going to make me come right here,” Simon panted.

“Oh, yes please!” John said, enthusiastically.

“JOHN ENOUGH!” Simon growled, but he did nothing to stop John from rubbing him.

“I have a solution to your problem, if you want it,” John said as he licked a line up Simon’s neck, leaving goosebumps behind.

“I want it!” Simon begged.

That was all John needed to hear. He immediately stopped rubbing Simon and then got on his knees in the limited space that was in front of Simon and Simon spread his legs wide. John quickly opened Simon’s pants and pulled out the singer’s weeping cock. He noticed the precum and knew he had to make it quick. He took Simon in his mouth with one full motion and Simon slammed his eyes closed and hissed.

“Oh God…” he whined.

John only had to bob his head up and down a few times and then swallowed Simon as deep as he could down his throat. The sensation led Simon reeling over the edge of his orgasm.

“Fuuuuuck!” He shouted quietly as he released in hot spurts into John’s mouth.

John licked Simon’s cock completely clean and then tucked him neatly back into his pants as Simon was still panting from the mind-blowing orgasm he just had. John slid back into his seat, just watching Simon coming down from his high with a smile of satisfaction. Simon finally opened his eyes and turned to look at John.

“You’re evil,” Simon grinned.

“Me? Evil? I thought you enjoyed that?” John smirked.

“More than you’ll ever know,” Simon said as he grabbed John’s hand. “Come on. Sod the movie, let’s go back to my flat.”

John grinned to himself and followed Simon out of the theatre.

They hailed a taxi back to Simon’s flat and Simon grabbed his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He all but yanked John inside and slammed the door behind them. He pinned John up against the door and started kissing him with reckless abandon. John groaned into the kiss and pulled Simon’s hips into his own as they started rubbing their cocks together. The friction of them upon each other was starting to get each of them quite hard. Simon broke the kiss and looked at John with glazed eyes.

“Wanna take this to the bedroom?” Simon panted.

“Absolutely,” John grinned.

Simon led John by the hand into his bedroom and they started kissing wildly again. Simon tugged John’s shirt off of him, up over his head and it went sailing across the room. John echoed Simon’s movements by taking Simon’s shirt off as well. They kissed madly chest to chest for a few minutes until they were both rock hard. John pulled away from Simon and they both started undoing their pants to get naked as quickly as possible. Then John shoved Simon down on the bed and climbed on top of him and started kissing him again. Their hard cocks rubbed in between them and John thrust his hips into Simon’s as Simon lifted his hips and met him stroke for stroke.

After several more minutes of passionate kissing, Simon pulled away, panting.

“Please….fuck me,” he groaned.

John smiled down at him and caressed Simon’s cheek and then slowly got up to retrieve the small bottle of lube that he had in the pocket of his pants.

Simon laughed as he noticed the lube, “You were pretty sure of yourself!”

“Well I brought it just in case. Turns out I’m glad I did,” John smiled as he climbed back on top of Simon and started kissing him until Simon pulled away.

“Condom?” Simon asked quickly before they got too carried away.

John quirked an eyebrow, “Is there a reason I would need a condom?”

“Well not because of me, but who knows where that cock’s been!” Simon laughed.

John rolled his eyes with a smile and got up again to retrieve a condom from his pants. Simon was relieved to see that John actually planned on using protection if the singer requested it. John once again climbed back on top of Simon and they kissed for several more minutes. John rolled over onto his side and grabbed Simon’s cock and started stroking. Simon arched up into John’s hand, groaning at the feeling. John let go of Simon’s cock just enough to open the lube and slick some onto his fingers. Then he went back to stroking Simon as he pushed a finger inside of the singer’s entrance.

“Ohhh god…” Simon groaned. He had never been penetrated there before and the feeling was like nothing he had ever felt before.

John stuck in a second finger and then aimed right at Simon’s prostate with a smirk and thrust his fingers so that he nailed it.

Simon’s eyes shot open wide and he almost came at the sensation that he had just experienced. He gripped the sheets with his fingers, almost ripping them.

“Fuck Johnny! Oh fuck!” He shouted. “Yes….again!” He begged.

John chucked as he fingered Simon, nailing his prostate again and again. However he didn’t want Simon to come yet, so he stopped stroking his cock and pulled his fingers out as Simon shuddered. John’s face was just inches from Simon’s as Simon was panting and reeling from all of the brand new sensations.

“Did you like that?” John grinned.

“Oh god…yes!” Simon pleaded with his eyes slammed closed.

“Would you like to feel my cock do it?” John whispered as he tweaked Simon’s nipple with his fingers.

“GOD….FUCK!!!! PLEASE!!” Simon begged. He never knew sex with another man could be this good.

“Tell me what you want, Simon. Tell me, and I’ll fuck you,” John teased.

“FUCK JOHNNY!! PLEASE FUCK ME!!” Simon begged mercifully as he reached down and started stroking his own cock almost violently.

“Nuh-uh…I can’t have you coming too soon,” John said as he pulled Simon’s wrist off of his cock with an evil grin. “Turn over."

“Jesus Christ, John! You’re torturing me!” Simon pleaded.

John laughed, “I’m hardly torturing you. I’m giving you exactly what you want. Perhaps not as fast as you want, but trust me, you’ll want this.”

Simon immediately got up on his hands and knees. He used every amount of restraint that he had in him to not stroke his own cock. Simon heard John opening the condom packet and rolling it onto his cock. John rubbed some extra lube on the condom and stroked himself a bit to get himself as hard as he could.

“JOHN!! FUCK ME…NOW!!” Simon, impatiently demanded.

John laughed, “I’m going to, Charley! Can you give me a minute to catch up?”

“PLEASE!!” Simon whined.

John chuckled and then grabbed his own cock and guided it into Simon’s entrance. Simon took a sharp inhale of breath and froze.

“Simon, relax your body and breathe. Trust me,” John said as he reached around and started stroking Simon’s cock to get him past the initial discomfort.

John finally worked his way in inch by inch and Simon was panting hard. He pressed his ass back against John’s hips to impale himself onto the bassist. John grabbed Simon’s hips and started slowly sliding in and out of him.

“Yes….fuck me!!” Simon groaned as he grabbed the pillow, hugging it for dear life while trying to hold on to his orgasm.

John moved a little faster and started to nail Simon’s prostate. Simon was screaming and begging for more and so John decided to really give the singer a good fucking. He pounded into Simon’s ass as the bed squeaked beneath them. The bed frame was slamming against the wall as John drilled into Simon’s ass as hard and fast as he could.

“Jesus…..Joooohn! Give it to me harder!” Simon cried out.

John was panting and working up a sweat and feeling his dick sliding in and out of Simon’s tight virgin ass was just about more than he could handle. John grunted through gritted teeth as he pistoned into Simon with everything he had.

“Fuck….Johnny!!” Simon screamed as he stroked his own cock and made himself come violently unto the sheets underneath them.

John wasn’t far behind him. “Oh god, Charley…..I’m gonna come!” John breathed.

“Come in my ass…please!” Simon begged.

That’s all John needed to hear. He saw stars behind his eyelids as he slammed his eyes closed and with a brutal strength shot deep into Simon’s ass. His entire body tingled and a tidal wave of ecstasy poured over him as he came.

John finally slowed down his thrusts and eventually pulled out of Simon as Simon hissed at their parting. Simon flopped down wearily onto his stomach and John collapsed next to him on his back.

Simon turned his head to look at John, who had his eyes closed and was panting, “Wow..that was…wow…” Simon said, stunned and out of breath.

John couldn’t form words just yet. He was still reeling from his orgasm and covered his eyes with the crook of his arm.

“Jesus, Charley…” John breathed. “I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life.”

Simon chuckled, “I aim to please.”

John laughed as he turned to Simon and leaned in and Simon lifted his head a bit to kiss John. It was a quick kiss as they were both completely spent and Simon tiredly rolled onto his back.

“Come here. Rest your head. You really worked hard for that one!” Simon laughed.

John laughed and curled himself around Simon and put his head on his chest, “Yeah but it was worth it.”

They laid there resting for a few minutes in silence. Simon threaded his fingers through John’s hair as John practically purred at the sensation.

“Sooo…..was I better than Nick?” Simon grinned.

John laughed out loud, still resting his head on Simon’s chest, “What would you do if I said no?”

“Well then I guess I’d have to pin you down and fuck you myself until you said yes!” Simon chuckled.

“Mmmm…tempting,” John said as he yawned.

“Are you dodging the question?” Simon laughed.

“No, I just think that’s none of your business,” John replied.

“Oh come on, Johnny. Tell me. I won’t say anything to Nick,” he said as he poked John in the ribs.

John let out a squeak and then pulled his head up to look at Simon, “Do you REALLY want to know?”

Simon started to worry a bit since John wasn’t being that forthcoming. He raised an eyebrow at John asking seriously, “Is there something I should know?”

John and Simon then laughed simultaneously realizing Simon’s ironic choice of words.

“Yes, there is something you should know,” John said as he scooted up next to Simon and whispered in his ear, “You were not only better than Nick, you were the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Simon smiled smugly, quite proud of himself.

“Well I’ve been told that on more than one occasion, so I’m not surprised,” Simon grinned.

“So modest too,” John laughed. And then he remembered something and punched Simon in the arm, playfully, “And what do you mean that I’m about as easy as a nuclear war??”

“Well you weren’t exactly forthcoming with your feelings! You kept sending me mixed signals,” Simon laughed.

“Wanker,” John muttered under his breath.

“Not true anymore! Especially if you’re going to be that fucking good in bed,” Simon grinned.

John laughed and then said petulantly, “Yeah, yeah. We’ll see if you ever get it again! I’m hardly as difficult to deal with as a nuclear war.”

“Awww..” Simon chuckled. “I’m sorry then. You’re very easy. You just proved that on your own anyway.”

“HEYY!” John pouted as he punched Simon in the arm again.

Simon laughed out loud and put an arm around John, “I’m only teasing, Johnny. You’re amazing and thank you for such a great evening. Are you spending the night?”

“Are you kicking me out?” John asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“Of course not. I’m going to want more in the morning,” Simon smiled.

John laughed and Simon turned out the light and gathered John into his arms as they fell asleep.


End file.
